


And We'll Make Money Selling Your Hair

by salad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, started out as Dirk with natural hair and somehow ended up as dirkjake I'm??, this is my first time writing in a long time sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salad/pseuds/salad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk runs out of hair gel. Jake likes the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll Make Money Selling Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowo hello all!!! This is my first time writing on here and actually the first time writing in a while!!! Just felt like writing a cute lil fic/blurb thing and I think it turned out ok! Enjoy!!!

"Fuck." You mutter, as you realize that you had thrown away the empty container of What You Hold Most Dear yesterday. You were still drying your hair with a towel as you shut the medicine cabinet, only to find your reflection staring back at you. You notice the shorter curls that cascade down the front of your face were already starting to dry and coil up. You huff and frustratingly swipe the hair to the side, trying to get it out of the way of your eyesight, but end up failing as it falls back in place.

You set the towel down on the bathroom counter and sigh at the sight of your hair already starting to take it's annoying form: curly and out of control. After a couple more seconds, you begrudgingly make a decision.

You suppose you could go one day without doing your hair.

~~~

"Great Caesar's ghost!" You heard the familiar boyish accent exclaim.  
"You look swell as bejesus!"

"Jake I have no idea what half of what you just said meant." You briefly look up from your latest mechanical project.

"Your hair! It's quite marvelous."

You scoff. "Please, you have no need to try to make me feel good about this tousled mess. By the way, when I say tousled, I don't mean the flawlessly disheveled, luscious locks of a sexy male model on the front cover of a magazine that'd you'd find at checkout. I'm talking about a fucking bird's nest that's been abandoned years ago and taken over by rats or some shit."

Jake approaches you. "Are you kidding me? It makes you look like twice the dapper egg you really are."

"Did you just call me an egg." You deadpan.

"A dapper one." Jake grabs the arms of the office chair you were sitting in and turns them so you were facing him.

"What are you doing."

"Admiring you, of course."

You dart your eyes away from his, feeling exposed. You don't wear your shades around the apartment, and you sure as hell were regretting it.

"Feeling a bit bashful now, are we?" Jake's voice is different now. It's lower and you can almost hear the smirk in his voice. Asshole.

"Who says anything about me being able to feel." You say this in hopes of getting your edge back, but you know it was a pretty shitty comeback.

"Oh come on, Dirk. You know you don't have to put up that facade in front of me."

"I know."

"Good, now I can freely point out how attractive you are with your natural hair and see you react."

You unwillingly blush at this.

_Suck it up you fucking school girl._

Jake smiles and cups your face, pulling you in for a soft kiss.

You close your eyes and enjoy his lips, even though it was only for a brief moment.

"You should wear you hair like this more often."

"I love you too, Jake."

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!!! Kudos r much appreciated and I will actually take requests in comments and pm's!!! I'm thinking of making another blog on tumblr for homestuck/writing but I might use my original since it seems to already have plenty of the two! Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
